


before I knew what hit me, baby, you were flowing through my veins

by thekaidonovskys



Series: After the Drift [10]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Headspace, Light Bondage, M/M, Over-Attentiveness, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekaidonovskys/pseuds/thekaidonovskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt looks into his eyes - careful and composed as always - and lets his mouth run on autopilot. “So, what aren’t you telling me?” he asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before I knew what hit me, baby, you were flowing through my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by Tumblr user thekaidonovskys

He is a genius, after all. It’s his job to notice when things are slightly amiss.

And it’s not anything  _bad_ , at least Newt can tell that. He’s been with Hermann for a good three months now - and yet  _being with Hermann_ is still a marvel of a concept - and they’ve worked most of the kinks out of transitioning a work relationship into a romantic one pretty well by this point. They keep work at work and home at home and if they sometimes bicker at home, well, isn’t that what make-up sex is for?

(Newt has at least managed to refrain from causing arguments for the sake of sex. He can instinctively tell that, with Hermann, he’d be more likely to end up sleeping on the couch for the week.)

The Drift opened their minds to one another and, with time and patience and love, they’ve done the rest themselves. They’ve shared their pasts, their fears, what they want and need and crave from a relationship. Newt’s even managed to sit Hermann down for a conversation solely devoted to sex, which Hermann valiantly blushed his way through as Newt tossed ideas at him and managed to work some out of Hermann in return. They’ve worked out how to work around Hermann’s leg, what to do if it flares up in the middle of sex - which, thank god, has only happened once and it wasn’t too severe - and how Newt can still make Hermann see stars anyway.

Because if there’s one thing Newt knows he’s good at, it’s giving damn good orgasms.

So they’re good. They’re comfortable.

And yet… 

Something’s going on in Hermann’s mind.

Something’s  _always_ going on in Hermann’s mind, of course, but this time it’s different. This time it’s something that he hasn’t told Newt about, and that’s weird because Hermann doesn’t hide things from him. Not even about sex, and Newt’s pretty certain this is about sex. 

After all, he began to notice that this (whatever  _this_ is) was going on after the time he threw himself on the bed and jokingly told Hermann to have his way with him - and then saw the brief flicker of  _something_ in Hermann’s eyes that suggested maybe Hermann wanted to do just that in a way Newt wasn’t aware of yet. Which, for the record, Newt probably would have been very much fine with, but instead Hermann just pushed control back over to Newt - the one place Hermann is very happy to go with whatever Newt wants is the bedroom - and the moment was lost.

Lost but not forgotten. 

And now Newt wants to know what it  _is_ , what there could be that’s too much for Hermann to admit. Because Hermann stammers and stumbles and blushes over things relating to sex, but he gets them out in the end, always. He wouldn’t keep a secret if it were important.

So whatever he’s not telling Newt is clearly not important - to Hermann, anyway, which simply means  _not important enough to risk embarrassment over._ To Newt, considering it’s come on his radar, it means it’s clearly something Hermann  _wants_ to discuss but isn’t brave enough.

Well then. He’s just going to have to be the brave one, once  _again_.

So he waits until an unassuming evening, when they’ve had a good day and they’re calm and relaxed and Newt’s curled into Hermann’s side, who absently traces his fingers down Newt’s back as he reads. Newt considers for a bit, then sits up and gently takes the book from Hermann’s hand. “Hey,” he says when Hermann frowns and looks at him. “Want to talk to you about something.”

“Is it worth taking my book from me when I have one page left until I’ve finished the chapter?”

Newt relents and returns it - the last thing he wants is for Hermann to be cross. “Okay. I’ll wait.”

Luckily Hermann reads fast. Less than a minute later he’s carefully putting a bookmark in (and a little pointedly too; Newt’s casual dog-earing of pages is forever to be a point of contention in their relationship) before turning to face Newt. “What is it?” he asks. 

Newt looks into his eyes - careful and composed as always - and lets his mouth run on autopilot. “So, what aren’t you telling me?” he asks.

And now Hermann’s eyes are guarded too. “I’m sorry?”

“Well, it’s clear you’ve had something on your mind. Obviously not a big thing but enough that you’ve been thinking about it and I’m pretty sure it’s to do with sex. Which makes me think it might be something you want, but you’re just not quite brave enough to ask for.”

And now Hermann’s blushing, but this time it’s different. Because usually, when faced with a situation such as this, Hermann goes bright red and stumbles over his words, but stays firm and resolved until he’s finished speaking. Except tonight Hermann’s blushing and receding, shrinking into himself a little and it’s not just embarrassment, it’s  _fear_.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, Herms,” Newt says softly. “I won’t even laugh. Promise.”

“I -“ Hermann shakes his head, clears his throat. “I don’t -“

But now Newt’s feeling bad. “No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have - you don’t have to.”

And of course, in their yin and yang dynamic, that’s apparently all Hermann needs. “I should, though,” he says. “If you’ve noticed, then… I’m not keeping anything from you, love, certainly not a secret or anything of importance. I just wasn’t sure how to address a topic that I wouldn’t mind discussing.”

“You know full well how,” Newt says, smiling a little. “You open your mouth and say  _Newton, I would like to address a topic that I wouldn’t mind discussing._ ”

Hermann rolls his eyes at the bad impression. “I know,” he says, “but it’s not that simple to just bring up out of nowhere.”

“You mean because it’s about sex?” Newt shrugs. “Okay. We’re talking sex now, aren’t we? How about you address the topic and then we can get to the discussing bit once I’ve assured you that it’s okay?”

Hermann nods, but still hesitates a bit. “Alright,” he finally says. “I wished to discuss…” he falters, Newt gives him an encouraging smile, and Hermann clearly just goes for it. “Bondage,” he says.

Newt lets out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. “Shit, that’s all?” he says, suddenly relieved. 

“Well I’m glad it’s such a flippant topic for  _you_ -“

“No, hey don’t get defensive, I didn’t mean it like… I was just worried that you might ask for something I was gonna have to say no to. If I said no now, you’d probably never ask me for anything again.”

Hermann smiles a little in acquiescence. “This is a discussable topic then?”

Newt bits back any further flippant remarks, because this is clearly a big thing for Hermann. “Sure,” he says instead. “So that’s something you want to do?”

“It’s certainly been a consideration.”

“You’ve done it before?”

“Once. But I did not… care for the person in the same way I care for you.”

Newt can’t help a grin. “You didn’t adore them madly like you adore me, you mean?”

Hermann sighs. “Heaven help me. No, I did not.”

“You’re cute when you’re pretending you wish you don’t love me,” Newt informs him, then returns to the topic at hand. There’s one important thing he needs to work out or else he might end up having to say no to Hermann after all. “So you want to try out bondage with us? Does that mean you want… you want me to bind you?”

Hermann quickly shakes his head. “No.”

Another sigh of relief. “You want to tie me up then?”

“Only if you’re okay with -“

“Hermann, I am really crazy agreeable to this idea,” Newt interrupts. “If you’d wanted to be the one bound, I would’ve struggled - I would’ve  _tried_ , but I much prefer to be the one tied up.”

He sees Hermann swallow, and tries not to grin. If the image  _alone_ is getting to Hermann already, this is going to be a hell of an experience. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he continues. “So. Logistics. Anything in particular you want to use? Are we talking full body restraint, or just wrists for now? Are you okay with subspace or do you want me to stay aware?” He asks the last question a little uncertainly - because for Newt, bondage is about that headspace where everything is perfect, and full awareness isn’t his favourite.

Hermann just blinks at him for a moment, then sighs. “I’ve done this  _once_ , Newton. I think it’s best that you organise everything… since it seems you have experience with this.”

No jealousy, thank god, just curiosity. Newt gives him what he wants. “Not the most experience, but I’d say enough. I’ve played around with a few positions, tried out shibari and suspension - and you look like a deer in the headlights. Adorable. We’ll start out easy.”

He kisses Hermann on the forehead and Hermann tries to look grumpy and fails. “I trust that you’ll be able to arrange things to your satisfaction,” he says. “Do what suits you, what you like best.”

“Well that’s fine, I can do that, but what about you? This is your kink -“

“I dislike that word.”

“Why?” Hermann gives him a look and Newt saves it for later. “Okay, fine. This is your…  _thing_. And I’m not saying it’s not mine too but you’re the one who’s been thinking about this. What do  _you_ want?”

Hermann gives him the patented look. “I want you tied to the bed, Newton. I don’t care what the position is, as long as you are in a position where I can do whatever I like to you.”

It’s Newt’s turn to swallow hard, suitably impressed with the sudden lowering of Hermann’s barriers. But he can already see Hermann gearing up to correct himself, to back down, to say all sorts of things that Newt doesn’t want to hear, so he kisses him instead. “Okay,” he says quietly when they break. “Let’s go get me tied up then.”

***

They use his ties. Hermann fumbles with them for a bit, running through a knot that Newt can tell he’s practiced for this exact eventuality, while Newt takes off his shirt and lies back on the bed. He’ll leave the rest of his clothing up to Hermann to divest.

Hermann finally turns back to him and Newt, all encouragement, waits patiently while Hermann secures his wrists. This is familiar and easy, and by the time Hermann sits back where Newt can see him, he’s already feeling the familiar calm seep through his bones. He focuses, though, because Hermann still seems a little worried. “Talk it out, Herms,” Newt says. “What are you thinking?”

“Do we require a safeword at this point?”

Newt shrugs - as much as he can anyway. “If you want me to have one, I can for your peace of mind, but I’m probably not gonna use it. Besides, it’s not like  _stop_ is ambiguous in this situation, right? If I tell you to stop, you’ll stop?”

“Of course.”

“Then we’ll go with that. But you’re still worried. What’s going on?”

Hermann bites his lip. Newt’s about three seconds from telling Hermann to untie him so they can talk it out properly - because he should have checked that Hermann was  _definitely_ up for this before getting himself tied to the headboard - when Hermann sighs. “I don’t want this to just be about sex.”

Newt frowns. “My brain’s slowing down at this point, you’ll have to spell that one out for me.”

“This isn’t just about… about you being bound and me enjoying that. It isn’t simply about the physical actions. I don’t want it to just boil down to that and - and this is why I dislike you referring to it as a  _kink_. Because to me, that implies that this is purely sexual and that there’s no intimacy and I don’t want to lose that.”

“Hermann,” Newt says, tugging at his wrists a little, “I can’t get out. I’m stuck here until you choose to untie me. That takes  _trust_. I trust you to tie me up and release me when I ask and not to do anything I don’t like while I’m in this position. I think that certainly lends to intimacy, doesn’t it?” He pauses, considers the situation. “Look, how about this? I’m gonna stay like this and you can just do whatever you’re comfortable with. If that means just looking, or touching but not  _touching_ … whatever you want. And if sex comes from it then awesome but if not, there’s always another time.”

Hermann slowly nods. “Okay. You won’t mind if I take my time?”

Newt chuckles, low and quiet. “Nah,” he says, letting his eyes drift shut. “I can get into a pretty nice headspace like this. Take as long as you want.”

He doesn’t disappear completely, not like he would in a full-on shibari session. Instead, Newt just drifts in a pleasant haze of contentment. The world slows down a little here, his mind mulling over things carefully, and for once in his life there’s actually a lag between his brain thinking something and his mouth saying it. It’s quiet and soft around the edges and just  _nice_. 

And because he’s not gone, he’s still aware of where Hermann is, even with his eyes closed. He can tell Hermann’s watching him, can sense his eyes on him. He can feel Hermann’s light touch, fingertips ghosting up his arm and across the restraints that hold his wrists in place, then back down. Hell, he can almost hear Hermann’s mind at work, figuring out the situation. 

In Newt’s mind, the situation is pretty fucking simple: he’s tied up, he loves Hermann enough to trust him with this, and he really wouldn’t be adverse to having an orgasm sometime in the near future. But he gives Hermann the time he needs. 

And it pays off.  

“Newton?” Hermann murmurs after awhile, and Newt slowly opens his eyes again. “Would it be okay if I removed the rest of your clothing.”

Newt smiles. “Go right ahead.”

He watches this time, assists a little - as much as he can - and keeps on smiling as Hermann sits back at his feet and just looks at him. Newt’s half-hard, the gentle touches of his partner and the position he’s currently in being enough, and he’s pretty sure Hermann’s more than a little turned on right now himself. But he’s still just that bit uncertain, so Newt closes his eyes, gives Hermann some space to figure things out.

He’s got his own great space to chill out in while he waits anyway. 

It doesn’t take long before Hermann’s drawing his attention back again. “So this -“ he gestures to Newt’s hands, “this works for you, then?”

Newt lets the words sink past the fog in his mind, then raises an eyebrow. “Works for me?” he asks. “You mean, is it turning me on? Because I know you’re no biologist but even you must know what that particular biological reaction means.”

He stares pointedly down at his cock and Hermann rolls his eyes. “Yes, thank you for the lesson,” he says, and Newt smirks. “But you once made the comment that whatever turns me on turns you on, and I was merely curious whether this was something that works for you on its own.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, definitely. I like how it makes me feel. I like the security, the… the  _niceness_.” Hermann chuckles and Newt smiles sheepishly. “I know. Makes my brain turn a bit to mush, but it’s the good kind. So… so don’t worry. This is great for me too.”

“Good,” Hermann says, and his voice is low. 

And that’s when Newt realizes all the anxiety has left Hermann’s eyes, replaced by a darkness he knows all too well.

“There we go,” he says, and even to his own ears he sounds languidly smug. “Doing it for you too, huh?”

Hermann smiles. It’s soft, but still a little wary around the edges. “Quite. Would it - would you mind -“

“Hermann, you’ve got me bound and naked in your bed. If you  _don’t_ have sex with me at this point, I’ll mind.” And because Newt’s nothing if not a bit cheeky, he tugs at his wrists again before giving Hermann a slow smirk. “After all, I’m stuck here, completely at your mercy and  _slightly_ turned on. I’m dependent on you.”

Because Newt is very much aware that Hermann likes being depended on. Hence being very unsurprised by this kink.

Sure enough, Hermann’s smile loses its softness, almost mirroring Newt’s smirk. “Well then,” he says, his voice low as he stands. “I think I’m far too overdressed for the occasion.”

Newt can’t resist. “You’re overdressed for any occasion - I can’t believe how many layers you wear.”

Hermann, having just removed his sweater, pauses at the top button to his shirt. “I could just leave you here and walk away,” he warns. 

Newt almost believes him. Almost. “I’ll be good,” he says anyway. “Not too good, though.”

“I certainly wouldn’t expect you to be a saint. Not in that position.”

Newt winks and watches happily as Hermann divests his clothing. It’s always a good day when he gets to see Hermann’s body - and considering he gets to see Hermann’s body just about every day nowadays, that just means every day is a good day. 

Some are better than others. Today is one of them.

At least he hopes. 

Hermann lies down next to him and Newt glances down with interest. “This is  _really_ doing it for you,” he says, suitably impressed - because usually Hermann needs a good amount of touching and kissing and sweet nothings whispered in his ear before he gets properly turned on, but right now he’s almost completely hard just from seeing Newt tied up. “You so should’ve told me about this one earlier. We could’ve been having amazing sex.”

“Are you complaining about our usual standards of sex?”

Newt shakes his head quickly - because Hermann’s hand had been just about to rest on his chest and Newt’s kind of craving some more touch right now. “You’ve always exceeded expectations, Dr. Gottlieb,” he says, laughing a little when Hermann wrinkles up his nose at the title. “But I get the feeling this is gonna be all kinds of amazing tonight.”

Hermann smiles and finally lowers his hand, the warmth of his touch just adding to the gentle haze. “It seems a pity to do anything, though,” he says. “You’re so placid like this.”

“Mm. Well. Headspace is nice. You touching me is even nicer. Both is fantastic. So.”

Hermann chuckles, lifting his hand to stroke Newt’s cheek briefly before kissing him. It’s a little harder than Newt’s expected and, instead of rising to the challenge, Newt goes a little limp, just letting himself be kissed. The power play is over, Hermann is definitely in control, and all Newt can do is be at his mercy and beg.

Which, to be honest, is exactly why he  _likes_ this. Because Newt is needy and demanding and always wanting more, always wanting too much and wanting to be too close and when it’s in his control he’s always afraid of going too far, being too irritating. But when it’s down to Hermann to control how much he gets touched and kissed and teased, Newt  _has_ to ask for it, has to give in to his neediness, and he knows Hermann will oblige. 

In this moment, he trusts Hermann more than ever to give him what he needs, and that realization always comes with a heady thrill as he submits all control. 

Hermann can obviously feel it, can clearly tell what it means, because he quickly grows bolder, his movements more deliberate as he drags his hand down Newt’s chest, his touch light but unignoreable. And in this state, with the rest of his mind cloudy and unfocused, everything Hermann does is crystal clear. Every action draws them closer. 

Hermann’s hand moves lower, down his stomach, and Newt gasps a little into the kiss, before quickly groaning when Hermann stops. “Oh, come  _on_ ,” he says when Hermann breaks away to look at him, eyes still dark but definitely glittering with amusement, hand still resting low on his stomach. “Not fair.”

“Patience, darling,” Hermann murmurs. 

“Don’t wanna.”

“Well, that’s just too bad. Because I don’t think you have much say in the matter right now.”

Newt groans again, but Hermann kisses him and it helps, just a little. Except it doesn’t because everything about Hermann is fire right now - Hermann himself, kissing him like this and his hand  _so goddamn close,_ is an insane turn on on its own, but when he’s like this, when his only focus is Hermann, it’s overwhelming. And Newt can feel Hermann against him, can tell Hermann’s just as turned on, but somehow he still has way too much control, while Newt is nearly pleasure drunk already. But he knows that comes with the territory, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Well. There is  _one_ thing he might change. 

“Hermann,” Newt whines, tipping his head back as Hermann kisses down his neck. “ _Please_.”

“Please what?”

It takes a moment to think, his mind foggy, but his body makes matters clear. “Touch me,” Newt begs. “I need you to - I can’t.”

Even like this, he knows just what to say to get Hermann doing what he wants. Hermann kisses him again, just as hard, as he finally takes Newt in hand. Of course his touch is too light, too gentle and not what he needs, but Newt wasn’t expecting anything less. He knows Hermann wants to draw this out, and Newt does too.

He still whines though and bucks up into Hermann’s hand, and Hermann smiles into the kiss. “So eager,” he murmurs.

“Oh, as if you’re not  _just_ as eager.”

“Well, yes,” Hermann admits, his voice dropping right down to that smooth, almost sensual pitch that Newt loves. “But that’s okay, because I can do something about it. I could bring myself off at any point I wanted, but  _you…_ well. You rely on me.”

And this is exactly why Newt loves this tone of voice, because it means Hermann’s dropped all of his inhibitions and is saying exactly what’s on his mind - which, right now, is just music to Newt’s ears. He knows they’re not ready to play around with any kind of orgasm denial just yet, but, despite Newt’s blatant carnal desires, he’s quite happy for Hermann to draw this out for as long as he likes. 

So he just kisses Hermann and lets his mind haze over, with his only focus being exactly where Hermann’s body touches his own. Hermann’s stroking him, light and painstaking, and it’s a slow build that will do absolutely nothing for Newt in the end - though it is fucking fantastic right now. Everything’s slow and lazy and soft (well, not  _everything’s_ soft) and Newt is well and truly drunk off it.

“Wanna touch you,” he mumbles when Hermann stops kissing him - Newt’s not sure what he’s doing, too much effort to open his eyes right now. “Really badly.”

Hermann presses his lips to Newt’s collarbone, and Newt can feel the smile. “Too bad,” he murmurs against his skin. “That would defeat the whole purpose, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, but -“ Whatever argument Newt was halfheartedly coming up with goes on pause as Hermann stops stroking and releases him. Newt doesn’t even have time to complain before Hermann’s resting one hand either side of his shoulders, shifting to rest between Newt’s legs. Newt instinctively wraps his legs around Hermann’s lower back and he can feel Hermann’s cock against his and then Hermann’s hand is back, wrapped around both of them now and  _hell yes_ this is what he signed up for. 

Newt opens his eyes with great effort and finds Hermann watching him. He’s not resting much of his weight on Newt at all, and usually this is where Newt would wrap his arms around Hermann’s neck and drag him down, but that’s a little bit impossible right now. “Kiss me,” he says instead, and he sounds _drunk_  and Hermann makes a beautiful noise in the back of his throat and does exactly as asked. The kiss is a little sloppier, Hermann beginning to unravel slightly, and Newt just lets himself  _melt_. 

He loses time. He loses everything but Hermann. 

Perhaps it’s unsurprising that Hermann comes first, but it’s a little quicker than Newt’s expected. Still, he understands, and when he hears that little gasp that means Hermann’s about to come, he focuses as hard as he can so he doesn’t miss a second. He watches Hermann’s eyes close, watches the familiar expression of pure bliss, and doesn’t even complain when Hermann collapses next to him, catching his breath.

At least he doesn’t think he complains. It’s only when Hermann, expression now apologetic, rests a hand on his chest and shushes him, that Newt realizes he’s been whimpering - but he can’t help it. If there’s one thing that’s gonna send him over the edge, it’s  _Hermann_ going over the edge, but he can’t, he can’t touch himself and he needs -

“I know,” Hermann murmurs, and Newt snaps his mouth shut, stops the words he wasn’t aware he was saying. “It’s okay. Let me take care of you.”

And when Hermann slips down and takes him into his mouth, Newt could nearly cry with relief. 

He’s not going to cry though because crying during sex is a big  _no_. He knows he’s talking again, babbling all kinds of crazy shit and a whole lot of declarations of love, but even that tapers off as everything melts down, focuses down to Hermann’s mouth and even that’s blurry and fuzzy and still so perfect and that’s it, he can’t -

“Herms - I’m gonna -“

Hermann pulls off and looks up at him and it’s that look, that wide-eyed, flushed  _beautiful_ look that reminds Newt that Hermann’s just had his mouth around his cock, that gets him every time. It only takes two more strokes and he arches his back and comes.

It’s not fireworks or stars, at least not when he’s like this. He tips softly over the edge, almost gracefully, and his mind whites out anything other than  _good_ and  _love_ and  _Hermann._ Newt honestly feels like he’s melting, the endorphin rush mixing with the serenity and this is it, this is what he loves. There’s no going back from this now - this is a  _thing_ and they’re doing it way more often.

When he resurfaces from the pleasure centre of his mind, everything’s been cleaned up and Hermann’s lying next to him, watching him. He smiles when Newt focuses in on him and lifts a hand to cup his cheek and if there’s one thing better than sex with Hermann Gottlieb, it’s Hermann Gottlieb after sex. “I was beginning to wonder if you’d passed out on me,” Hermann says, his voice soft. “I don’t need to ask whether that was good?”

“Nu-uh. Did it meet your expectations?”

“Tenfold.”

“Only ten? Losing my touch.”

Hermann chuckles, then kisses him. “Would you like me to unbind you now?” he asks. 

Newt considers, then reluctantly nods. “Only so I can cuddle with you properly,” he says as Hermann sits up to untie the knots. “Wouldn’t mind staying here all night, to be honest. Get such a god night’s sleep when I’m bound.”

“Is that something you wish to do another time?”

“Definitely. Also, when my anxiety flares, this can sometimes help.”

“I’ll bear that in mind.” Hermann releases his wrists, gently rubbing where the ties have been. “Does everything feel okay?”

Newt nods, lowering his arms and making sure everything’s fine - which it is, of course. It’s not exactly been the most demanding of scenes. “C’mere,” he says, holding his arms out for Hermann who flicks the light off, returns to his side and finds his place in them quickly. “I’m really glad we did this.”

“As am I. It was every bit as wonderful as I had hoped.”

“Mm. Good. And intimate enough for you?”

Newt’s eyes have adjusted enough that he can see Hermann’s smile. “I think there is very little we could do together that wouldn’t be intimate.”

“Glad you’ve worked that out.” Newt tries to suppress a yawn, but can tell by Hermann’s amused look that he’s failed. “You’ve worn me out. Are you proud?”

“Extremely. Thank you for making me discuss it.”

“My pleasure - literally. Any other conversations you’d like to have like that in the future, just let me know.”

Hermann kisses him softly. “I think it’s your turn to initiate the conversation,” he suggests.

“Easy. I’ve got at least seven things I’ve been waiting for the right time to share.”

He yawns again and Hermann chuckles. “And now is not the right time. Sleep, my love.”

Newt smiles and curls in close. “M’kay. Love you, Herms.”

Falling asleep in Hermann’s embrace easily rivals the comfort of subspace.

**Author's Note:**

> Lord. Is it obvious I don't write sex very much? This was a prompt from Tumblr user hermannsparka to try and push me into being more comfortable writing sex and it's really not brilliant but at least I did it.
> 
> Title from "Addicted To You".


End file.
